Strength
by Wolfsblood101
Summary: Daisy Johnson is strong but is she strong enough to not break under torture? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic. I will update as much as I can. My grammar and spelling will be bad. Don't judge. The beginning won't be really good but it gets better as you you like. Mostly no ones pov**

 **I do not own any of the characters I use in my fanfic**

* * *

It all started when they got back from a mission,( the watchdogs episode) they where going to take a stop for supplies, in California.

" We're Goingto stay in California for a couple days, get supplies and we have a mission. We will talk about tomorrow at 9 sharp" Coulson announces.

" We land in 10. Buckle up." May says in her usual tone.

Everyone buckles up just like may told them too.

After they landed May, Mack, Simmons, and Fitz took one of the black SUVS and went to get supplies.

When they got back it was dark.

"I'm gonna go get some shut eye" daisy told the team then walked off towards her bunk. And as she told the team she went to sleep.

One by one the team slowly went to sleep. A group of unknown men, ( you'll find out who they are later) snuck onto the bus. Which took them a while but once they got on they slowly crept to the bunks in search of Daisy.

* * *

 **A couple hours later**

The men had taken Daisy to a very large warehouse on the other side of CA from the bus. They had strapped her to chair in the center of an old, smelly, dirty, and grey room. The unknown men had also put a camera in front of Daisy so they could recordher  
/torture and show it to the team live. These people had also put these certain type of gloves on Daisy'shands so she could not use her powers.

Daisy awoke with a splittingheadache at about 8:45ish. She started taken a scan of the room. Listening to May's training play trough her head.

A man walked into the room and spoke in a raspy, deep voice " Don't worry you're precious team will know your missing soon. And then they'll watch as you scream, begging for it to stop. But no it won't stop and it will be all shield

and the inhumans fault."

* * *

 **At 9:00**

The whole team was awake. Mack was sent to wake Daisy up from her slumber but then the a man popped up on the wall.

"Hello my you're precious Daisy. Well don't worry we have her and she will be in great hands." Aloud, raspy voice said.

Ten Mack came running in " Sir, Daisys not in her bunk. Ohh" Mack says looking at the screen.

" We want a deal or we will torture your friend here" the voice said again " Oh and if you don't believe us you can watch this. Crusher come in." A gaint, strong man comes in with a bag of sharp pointy tools " you may begin crusher."

The man says with a grin on his face.

Crusher pulls out a long, shiny, sharp knife and points it at Daisy. He slowly begins to walk towards her as the team is staring at the screen in shock. Crusher slowly and lightly begins to move the knife across Daisy's stomach. Movingit fast and  
slow. Soft and hard in certain places on her stomach. Then he just grabs the knife and stabs her in the stomach. Not once not twice but three different times. Daisy screams, shrieks, and thrashes around in the metal chair.

Daisy screams running through their minds as the the man cuts her is painful for the team.

"See, we're serious. Now I'll contact you tomorrow and arrange a deal. Until then your friend will have to wait. Goodbye" the man video cuts off.

"Oh my god. What do we do now sir?" Fitz asks.

"Nothing. We have nothing. We can't do anything just hope and pray for Daisy." Coulson says.

"You can't be serious. Daisys getting tortured and we're gonna do nothing." Lincoln says fiercely.

" there's nothing we can do. Now exude me." Coulson says and then heads to his office. The team sits there shocked and scared for Daisy. Even May.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. So in this chapter it's a little crazy. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Everyone on the team surrounded the briefing room wall to see what would happen to Daisy. Daisy came up on the screen.

"Good morningdarling. How'd you sleep?"

Daisy didn't answer as the teams eyes glued to the screen. Simmons held onto Fitz as if he were her lifeline and right now I'm sure he probaly was.

"Still not talking, well I hope you like fire."

The man leaves the room and comes back with a giantduffel bag. He pulls out a box of cigarettes firstwith a lighter. He lights the cigarettes andputs in his mouth. The team lets out a sigh of relief until he takes it out of his mouth and puts the lite cigarette on her neck leaving it there as she screamed and jerked aroun in her seat banging her body around on the cold metal.

"Ready to give up princess." He whispers in Daisy's ear. Sending a chill through her body. Through gritted teeth Daisy says "Never princess."

The team all shares a look. Daisys screwed. The man presses his cigarette harder into to her burning flesh. He takes the cigarette off her neck. He lifts up her shirt and presses the cigarette right next to her bleeding cuts. Pressing harder and harder asDaisy screams. Making the most pain he can until he gets bored. 


End file.
